Cool Cat Sucks
by coolcatsucks
Summary: Everything becomes all too real when Cool Cat gets a visit from an unexpected guest (with sexy results).


Cool Cat came to after another powerful LSD trip. "Boy, the last three days have been really exhausting!" the fursuiter exclaimed, shaking his leg as he rubbed his belly (I think?) and stood up on his hind paws due to his bipedal nature. "Dealing with that bully, marching in the Hollywood parade and winning that story writing competition has really got me pooped!" he monologued as he gestured enthusiastically to no one in particular. "I'm going to have a relaxing day, starting off with an awesome bath!"

As Cool Cat sauntered in a running motion towards the bathroom door, he heard music. It wasn't one of Cool Cat's songs and it definitely didn't sound like Daddy Derek playing on his guitar (which had been signed by the members of the Van Halen band back in the 1980s) and it was being semi-drowned out by the sound of running water. "Gee, maybe someone's in my bathroom!" he pondered. At this point, he remembered back a few days to his picnic with Maria. She had been getting unsolicited texts from a bully. "Hmmm... I told Maria to read those texts even though she didn't know who they were from! I guess the best thing I could do is to go inside and see who it is!"

Cool Cat entered the bathroom, closing the door as he entered. As he turned, he saw a sight that made him wonder if he was still tripping balls. "Oh no! Wh-who are you?!" he asked in a loud whimper. The figure stood in the shower, gazing at him. Water from the shower was running down the stranger's long blac k hair and over his pale, skinny body. Tipping his head and smiling from his foaming mouth he uttered a simple "Hello" and grinned an evil grin.

"You shouldn't be here! This isn't your house! Going into a bathroom that isn't your's is not cool! Identify yourself" Cool Cat demanded, pointing at the slender beast. "Oh Cool Cat... You shouldn't be worrying about me. It's Daddy Derek you should be worried about" the figure spoke as he stepped from the shower in his naked state.

"N-no way! Daddy Derek is my friend! Maybe if you weren't so creepy, you'd have more friends!" the cat's voice trembled as he tried to keep his cool. "Identify yourself!"

"My name is Adam" the creature grinned. "I've been watching you. Your daddy sent me your movie... And it sucks!" A shiver ran down Cool Cat's spine. Adam approached Cool Cat and brushed his face with his fingers. "But that's okay, Cool Cat... I still like you, even if you do suck. In fact, I like that you suck" he smirked, thinking dirty thoughts. Adam reached down and grabbed his wet, erect penis and began to stroke it. "That's why we're going to be the guests of honour at the furry convention this weekend"

Cool Cat started to back away, reaching for the doorknob behind him. He fumbled, but couldn't get a grip due to his massive furry paws. "L-leave me alone! I'll scream so hard that Daddy Derek will call the cops and you'll be in big trouble!" Adam backed the mascot up to the door.

"Your daddy isn't coming. He's off spending the $100 from the story he wrote. What was it called again... Was it... Holly The Haddock? I dunno, it was something equally as retarded anyway."

"You got it all wrong, mister! Trolly The Trout is MY story and that money is mine! Daddy Derek would never steal from me!"

"Oh Cool Cat, don't you remember? You stole that story from your daddy. I guess that all those drugs are really screwing with your mind, aren't they?"

Cool Cat started to cry, overwhelmed with Adam's mean, monotonous tone. "Stop being mean to me! If you weren't so mean, you'd have more friends!"

"But Cool Cat... Aren't we friends?" Adam pouted as he stroked Cool Cat's chest.

"No way, mister! Friends don't tell friends they suck!"

"But I told you... I like it when my friends suck. Don't you?"

Adam got to his knees and pulled down Cool Cat's shorts, revealing his limp, hairless member. "There he is!" Adam yelled with excitement as he grabbed the dick and shoved it into his mouth.

"No! Noooo! Bad touch, bad touch!" Cool Cat screamed. "Homosexuality is wrong! That's why the government doesn't allow gays to be in the army! Our troops help keep us safe!"

Adam bit down hard on Cool Cat's foreskin causing the feline to scream and bleed. "Owwwwwie! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because I like you, Cool Cat. It's a shame how much you suck. Speaking of which, I guess it's your turn" Adam grabbed Cool Cat's shirt and forced him to the ground. He sat on Cool Cat's chest and beat himself off over his face.

"No! Stop! This isn't fun!" Cool Cat cried.

"Shhhh... It's okay... We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet..." Adam whispered, then began to moan as he came in Cool Cat's massive cartoonish eyes.

"Oh no! Mommy's gonna be super disappointed if I get a stain on my face! You're gonna be in big trouble, mister!" Cool Cat continued to sob as he tried to wipe the massive load of hot cum off of his face.

Adam chuckled. "Oh, but don't you see? If you get a stain, your Mommy will have a stain too! You need to ease off the acid, faggot."

"No! It's not true! If you weren't lying all the time, maybe you'd have more frie-"

Cool cat was cut off as Adam busted his balls with his knee.

To be continued


End file.
